Dreams That Lie
by Sora plus Kairi equals love
Summary: Padme is having dreams about Anakin, but the problem is that they're not clear enough for her to tell what's going on. She knows something is wrong but she hasn't found out what yet. I suck at summaries, please just read! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Love to Share

**Summary: Padme is having dreams about Anakin. They torment her but she can't be sure what they're all about! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, if I did, Anakin would not have turned evil and Padme would not have died…I've become emotionally attached to them. This is my lovely story I hope you enjoy. Please review. Thank you very much.**

Dreams That Lie

Padme walked into the large penthouse suite. She took off her coat as C3PO took it and put it away. The young senator looked at the clock on the wall that clearly read, 1:23.

"Milady, I do believe that you need some rest. It's already almost one thirty in the morning and Master Anakin is asleep," C3PO stated clearly in his almost human like voice.

"Thank you 3PO," Padme said and walked off to her room. She saw that her husband was spread across the bed, holding on to a pillow, like he held to her at night. She got into a nightgown and moved the pillow and placed herself where it was.

Anakin felt the pressure increase on his arm in his sleep and woke up to see his beautiful wife laying in his arms. He raised his mechanical arm to her hair and moved it off her shoulders and neck. He kissed her neck, making her flinch under his soft lips.

"Hello my love. Did you just get home?" He asked quietly.

"Yes about ten minutes ago. I'm so sorry Ani, I know we had plans to have dinner together for once, but I got so caught up in the meeting," She apologized.

"It's ok now my love, as long as you are in my arms with me," Anakin said and kissed her neck again.

Padme turned around and kissed him forcefully on the lips. She soon felt his tongue running across her bottom lip, clearly begging for acceptance in her mouth. She granted it as his tongue slipped into her mouth, caressing it everywhere.

Padme began to make their tongue dance passionately together as she ran her hands on his chest until she locked them securely around his neck.

Anakin ran his hands in her hair, back, and back side. He soon felt himself being pushed on his back. He saw Padme slowly, and painfully for him, unbuttoning her nightgown.

"What…are you…doing?" He asked between kisses.

"I want you now," She said, pushing his light robe off of his chest and starting to unbutton his light gray sleep pants.

**Thanks so much for reading this story so far. I'll leave you here for now. Please review. I'll write more then thanks so much again!**

**Lexi**


	2. Love in the Night

Anakin gulped. "Now?"

"Yes now. I haven't seen you in the longest time. You just got back from your mission and I haven't seen you in so long. When was the last time we got to share our love? Tell me Ani. Do you know how long it's been?" Padme said in a rush.

"No I don't, but why so sudden?"

"Ani, we haven't made love in almost five months. I'm sorry, but I want you now," She said again, putting her hands up her hair and removing the clips holding it out of her eyes, "Now, you're either going to enjoy this with me, or I can force you to do this."

Anakins' eyes lit up as he remembered how forceful his wife was. He had missed their long nights of making love to each other and it was long over due. "My love..."

She silenced him with her lips against his again. Padme finished unbuttoning his pants and slowly sent them on a long trip down his legs. She ran her hands on his chest, kissing it passionatly, "So beautiful..."

Anakin rose his hands to her breast and then finished unbuttoning the garment that she didn't finish. He lifted his head to her chest and took her breast into his mouth. Padme allowed her head to fall back and let a moan excape her lips.

"Never leave me…" Anakin whispered in her ear. 

"Never…" Padme whispered back. "Mmm…oooo." She moaned, slowly grinding her hips against his thrusts. 

"Feel good, baby?" He asked, lowering his mouth to her breast. 

"Oh, god, more than you know." She replied, her head falling back as their bodies worked together to create a faster pace. 

"Tell me how good it feels." Anakin requested, gripping her waist harder and taking deeper thrusts. 

"Oh, god, so good, baby, so good." She moaned, already feeling like she was going to explode. 

"Say my name, Padme...say it." 

"Ooh, Ani...Ani." She moaned lowly. 

"No good...louder. I want you to say it louder." He demanded, thrusting harder. 

"Oh, Ani!" She screamed, rocking harder against him. "OH GOD! Oh--oh--oh." She moaned, digging her nails deeply into Anakin's back. Anakin thrust harder, the bed squeaked and hit the wall. "Aaah! Oh, yes...Ani...I'm gonna---oooooh." She groaned, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as she released her fingers from his back and took hold of the pole behind her head that connected to the bed. 

"Oh, god, baby. You feel so damn good." Anakin groaned, pulling her to the very edge of the bed and thrusting into her with all of his might. 

"Faster! Faster!" Padme shouted to him furiously. Anakin gladly took her command, increasing his speed. 

"Padme... my love..." he moaned as his erection glided smoothly inside of her then back out, her inner muscles clenched around him with every thrust he took, she hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him to her mouth, their lips crashing together as their lower bodies fusion over and over again.

"Don't stop... don't stop!" she screamed as she wiggled her hips, trying to get as close to him as she could.

Later that night they were laying in bed together in each others arms. Padme kissed the tip of Anakins' nose.

"What in the world was that all about?" He asked, confused.

"I just wanted to kiss you. Thank you so much for tonight Ani. I love you to no end," She said and cuddled close to him.

"I love you too. I'll never leave you Padme. Never." 


	3. Dreams of Horror

"HELP!"

Padme looked around for where the cry of help was being called from.

"Padme! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you!"

Once again Padme looked around to try to see someone or something. Was this real? Or a dream? She heard a faint cry of pain.

Padme shot up in her bed. She could feel the sweat dripping from her body.

"Padme? Are you alright my love? You're sweating like crazy," Anakin asked sleepily after being awoken by his wife.

"Yes, Ani, I'm fine. Go back to sleep," She said and got up out of the bed.

She walked over to the bathroom in their huge apartment and turned on the shower. She let the straps on her light night outfit fall to the ground like she desperatly wanted to.

Padme turned the water on cool so then it would wash the sweat off, not make her too hot again and clean her.

"What in the world was that dream about?" She thought to herself. "Who was calling me? Saying that they were sorry. I don't understand..."

Padme had never had a nightmare in her life and this was so scary to her that she had to think about it.

She washed quickly and turned off the water. She walked out to her room and got on another outfit then went to bed. Maybe tomorrow would bring more time to think straight...

That's it for now. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Like I told some people, I'm not at my house, and don't really want to save stuff on this computer. Thanks to um...you know what...i can't remember who review and i'm too lazy to look, so thanks to the TWO people that review. It's loved greatly!

Lexi 


	4. Time To Tell

The next morning Padme woke up and Anakin wasn't next to her. She got up and got dressed then walked into the living area of their apartment.

"Good morning Senator," C3PO said.

"Morning. Where is Anakin?" She asked slightly worried.

"I believe he is in the kitchen."

"Thank you."

Padme walked to the kitchen and saw Anakin sitting on a stool eating something. She walked quietly behind him and wrapped her arms around him, nesseling her head in his neck.

"Good morning my love," Anakin said.

"Good morning. It's better then last night thankfully."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a horrible dream last night. I could hear someone screaming for my help and saying that they were sorry and loved me, but I don't know who it was. I mean, could it possibly be you?" She asked.

"I don't know my love. Be careful, dreams can be stressful sometimes."

Two Weeks Later

Anakin awoke to the sound of someone gagging. He hated that sound. He pulled a pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. Then he heard her call him. He got up and walked to the bathroom to see his wife crouching next to the toilet, throwing up her lunch and dinner.

"Padme, are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think so. I don't know. I don't know what's wrong. I had another dream, the same as before, but this time I woke up and this happened," She explained to him.

"Maybe I should have you go to the doctors. That's what we'll do. I'll call them around 7," Anakin stated and helped Padme up.

Padme brushed her teeth then rinsed her mouth with mouth wash. "I hate throwing up. As a child I would cry when I threw up. I hate it so much."

The next morning Anakin set up an appointment for Padme and she went to the doctors. They took a few test then came back in.

"Ms Amidala, we took a few test and we have your results. It turns out that you are pregnant. You also have a slight case of strep throat. Just take this out to the desk to get your proscription. Thank you."

Padme got up and all the way home in her speeder all she could think about was how in the world to tell Anakin that they would be having a child.

Thanks for reading...It's kinda cheesy, i know, but that's ok...i guess REVIEW MY LOVES!  
Lexi 


	5. Horrors Of Life

Padme couldn't wait to tell Anakin that she was pregnant. She waited all day to tell him. As soon as she hear him land outside, she rushed to the door.

Anakin saw her and ran towards her. He greated her with a warm kiss.

"Ani, I have something to tell you," Padme started out. They walked inside and sat down, "Ani, when I went to the doctors today, they told me that I was pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Ani, I'm pregnant!"

Anakin rubbed his forehead. Padme looked so happy and he looked miserable.

"Padme, this is horrible!"

Padmes' eyes lowered, "What do you mean?"

"You can't be pregnant! You just can't! If the media found out, they'll be swarming to find out who the father is! This can't happen!"

Padme felt her eyes start to glaze. How could she be so happy, but her husband who she loved with all her heart be so miserable.

Tears seeped out of her eyes as she ran to their room. She ran in and locked the door behind her.

Anakin ran to the door and pounded on it. "PADME! LET ME IN THIS INSTANT!"

"Go away Ani! If you can't be happy for us then just leave! I don't need you if you don't care! I can take care of a child on my own!"

He pounded again. "Padme, I demand you to open this door now!"

"I am not your slave Anakin Skywalker! I said get out! Get out now! I don't want to see your face again!"

Padme had to be hysterical right? She couldn't possibly want Anakin out of her life. He pounded again. "Padme! Just open the door and we can talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about! I want you to leave now! I don't ever want to see you again!"

I just felt like it...hehe. Well, tell me what you think please. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it. Um...yeah, that's it for now...

Lexi 


	6. Tears That Will Fall

I'm SOOOO sorry. I'll try not to make this too graphic...:)

Disclaimer:I haven't done this in awhile...I don't own Star Wars blahdie blahdie blah!

this chapter should be longer...hope ya like it...:) And Miss Trisha, if you read this, you REALLY need to update ur new story! I'm addicted like it's a drug!

"Padme, don't say that! You told me that I was the love of your life...Don't say that! It's not my fault if I don't want a child!" Anakin said calmly.

The bathroom door flug open and Padme got right in Anakins face(A/N: All up in his grill...hehe I'm sorry, I HAD to put that there!), "What did you just say?"

"I said that you told me that I was the love of your life."

"After that."

"It's not my fault if I don't want a child?"

"That's it. How can you say that Ani! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! THIS BABY IS ABOUT ME! YOU HELPED CREATE THIS FUCKING(A/NSorry for the lang.) CHILD, YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW ANI! BUT WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME, THAT MEANT TO ME THAT YOU WOULD LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU CAN'T JUST HAVE SEX WITH ME AND THINK THAT THERE WOULD BE NO CONSIQUENSES!"

"Really is that so?" Anakin said and grabbed her hands and pushed her into the room next to them.

"Anakin Skywalker, you let go of me this instant!" Padme screamed at him.

"No, I think I'll pass on that one," He said pushing her on the bed and using the force to pin her down until he had restraints.

"Ani please!" Padme now begged.

"Give me one reason why I should?" Anakin said. His voice had become harsh and it was scaring Padme for the life of her.

Padme felt as if the man that she loved, Anakin Skywalker, had been possessed by some strange man that she never even met. His eyes were dark and looked full of hatred(sp). She was scared of what was going to happen and what had happened to her Ani. She suddenly felt alone as if she wasn't herself. She felt as if her life had been ripped from her very soul and that it would never return to it's rightful place.

Anakin used his special powers to rip the very clothes that Padme was wearing off of her slim figure(A/N: I'm trying to be descriptful as someone reviewed asking for that) and they flew to the ground next to the bed. Then he took his own shirt and pants off, leaving him in white boxers.

"Ani please don't do this. Please," Padme said, starting to cry.

"Too late to take back what you already said...you're going to get what you deserve."

"BUT YOU LOVE ME ANI! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY!"

"Too late for sorrys."

Later that night Padme sneaked out of the bed, grabbed some clothes and walked out to her speeder.

Anakin woke up at the sound of a speeder engine. He walked to the window and saw that Padme had flown away. In time she would be back. He knew that she would come back. She loved him. He loved her. That man that took over him with rage, didn't. But he wouldn't let that man out again. No way he could hurt his love like that again.

He didn't understand what made him turn like that. He loved Padme...and he WOULD be excited for the child, once the wars were over and they were safe in Naboo like they had always dreamed of moving to once the wars were over.

Anakin felt numb at the thought of what could happen to Padme or the child once everyone knew that he was the father... A Jedi the father of a child to a Senator... Who knows what could happen to them. That was the main reason he didn't want her to be pregnant. Then someone might try to hurt Padme or the baby. And Anakin couldn't have that. It would tear him apart inside. Rip part of his heart away.

The next morning Anakin was sitting on the couch in his living quarters of the apartment. He saw Padme's speeder fly up, but it wasn't Padme that got out of it and walked towards the apartment...but Padme was definately in the persons arms...

CLIFFHANGER!

I'm sorry I had to do it! But I still love yous! lol. hope that'll keep you off for awhile...took me about 20 minutes...hope it's good for now...

PLease review. I'd like to thank all reviewers. I really apperciate them. They make me feel liek I'm doing good in this story..thanks so much guys!

Lexi 


	7. Things That Will Happen

Hey peoples...more to the story...i guess lol. anywhooo...um...It took me a long time to decide who would be holding Padme...and I'm still not sure...so I'll go with it for now.

In her state of unconciousness(please excuse my spelling), Padme could feel all that wa going on. She could feel that she was being pasted from person to person and that people were proding at her. Then she felt the weirdest of things.

She felt as if her very soul was being ripped away from her. As if she was going to die.

Just then Padme awoke and sat straight up, her head colliding with Anakin's.

"My love, you're awake," Anakin said, kissing her softly.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, forgetting completely about the night before. "I don't feel well."

The man that had brought Padme to Anakin already left, so they were alone to talk.

"My love, I'm so sorry about last night. I don't know what took control of me. If it was rage or hate for the people that might try to hurt you or the baby, I just...couldn't handle myself. I'm so sorry," Anakin said, kissing her again.

Padme put a finger to his lips. "Shh, just hold me. Please. I need held. I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"When I blacked out...I saw you..."

"Isn't that good?"

"No...you were dying. And I was killing you."

CLIFFHANGER! OMG HAHAH I LOVE MYSELF FOR DOIGN THAT!

Thanks for all the reviews. I love them! And i couldnt' really think of who was going to be carring Padme, so i skipped that.

Lexi 


	8. Falling Forward, Looking Backwards

Hehe, I just couldn't wait to start this next part! Please excuse my spelling!

"You what?" Anakin said in disbeleif.

"I s..saw you dying. And I was killing you...I don't know why. But I can't let this come true. I love you I wouldn't do that," Padme said, pushing her head to his chest.

Just then Anakin heard another speeder land on the landing pad. He looked out and saw Obi-Wan.

"Oh Force! Padme, run to our bedroom!" Anakin yelled franticly.

Padme got up and ran the back way around their apartment, so Obi-Wan didn't see her. Just then she remembered that she's not supposed to run when she's pregnant, "Force!"

Obi-Wan walked into the room. "Anakin, I could have sworn on my life that there was someone with you..."

"No, I'm all alone as usual. Why did you stop by?" He asked.

"I just found out that we need to go on another mission. Master Yoda told me that there is a new Sith Lord."

"Let me go pack. How long shall I pack for?"

"Maybe two weeks...just hurry, they could be ploting the republics downfall about now..."

Anakin walked back to his room, expecting to find Padme on the bed. But the window was opene and all her clothes were laying on the floor, scattered around. He saw a note laying on their bed.

'Dear Anakin,

I love you with all my heart, but I cannot live this lie anymore. I know how you feel about me being pregnant and I have decided to leave. The man that brought me back earlier is taking me away. I love you and I will return to you, hopefully, one day. I just cannot let what I saw come true. Our hearts and souls will be together always, but not our bodies and minds. I, want a big family, and you, just seem not to want any. I don't know where I'm going to what I'm going to do, but the baby and I will be ok. I promise that I will tell them about you and how great you were. I love you so much. I'm sorry but I have to do this. Don't worry about me love. I'll be thinking of you and your smile everyday. I know that you love me and that you would do anything to prove it, but I just need this more then anything that I've ever needed before. I need to get away and live my life with the baby. I just don't think that I can live with you being upset about the child. I love you so much. I can't ever say that too much. Your unborn child will be fine with me.

Goodbye My Love,  
Always and Forever yours Padme'

Anakin threw the note down and looked out the window to see a speeder, just flying away now.

He ran out of the room and out to the landing pad, past Obi-Wan. He jumped into his speeder and started to follow the bright red one that Padme was in.

"ANAKIN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"AFTER MY WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD!"

"WHAT"

Padme turned around with a tear in her eye. This was just something that she had to do. She saw Anakin's speeder come after them. He couldn't catch up if he tried hard enough.

She turned to the man next to her. "Thank you for offering this to me."

"No problem Senator," The man said, pushing his hood down.

"CHANCLLER"

Anakin rode up next to the red speeder that Padme was in. Open cock pit, good thing his was too.

"PADME!" He yelled loud enough for her to hear.

She looked over, "ANI! ARE YOU NUTS!"

"NO! I CAME FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE!" He begged.

"ANI I CAN'T! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M HAVING THIS CHILD AND THAT YOU DON'T WANT IT?"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I WANT A BABY IF IT MEANS I CAN STILL HAVE YOU!"

"ANI YOU'RE NUTS! IF THE JEDI FOUND OUT ABOUT US YOU'D BE KICKED OUT!"

"I DON'T CARE PADME! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE MY LIFE! IF YOU LEAVE ME I'LL DIE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE JEDI ORDER! OBI-WAN JUST FOUND OUT FROM ME FLIPPING OUT! JUST COME BACK TO ME PADME! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU AND NEED YOU WITH ME!" Anakin explained. He was becoming desperate. If she loved him that much, wouldn't she just come to him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Padme said. She turned to the Chancller, "Put the speeder down!"

"NO!"

She turned back to Anakin, "HE WON'T PUT IT DOWN!"

"STAND UP AND BALANCE YOUR WAY TO ME!"

Padme did what he said and then WAM, she fell.(A/N I'm so sorry, but I just HAD to do that!)

"PADME!" Anakin screamed and pointed the speeder down at a 90 degree angle.

soooooo did u like it? lol it was fun to write!

Thanks to:

Trisha, now my buddy, always thanks to you! I love ur story, and I can't wait for more!

Niraha Skywalker, I loved ur review! So true, so true!

disaster-strikes-again, i'm glad u like my story!

kitotterkat, rape...i dunno i was in a bored/testful mood then!

ravenstyles27, not obi-wan, sorry!

iloveobiwanmore, now u know! hehe. i didn't really know in chap 7, but i did in chap 8!

Laura-chan, yes, poor padme, but thats ok it's all better...i guess! everything happens to her!

To my friends that don't have Pennames: Sam, Sarah and Lemmi, Thanks for telling me that u like it! I love u guys!

I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS TOO!

Wow that was fun to write! hehe. um...well now it's time for me to go! Leave me more REVIEWS!

Lexi 


	9. OUW OUW, Litterally

**I'm sorry, I just feel like updating a lot...Dunno why! But I will. hehe. P.S. anyone who wants to see a sexy Hayden Layout go to this site; that's my xanga and it has a really sexy Anakin/Hayden Layout! Check it out! Please excuse my spelling!****

* * *

omg u guys HAVE to read this: **

**Oh oh oh.  
I wish Anakin could spend the night I'd hold his lightsaber so tight A great set of buns And he's sexy!**

**Was cute as a kid but now he is such a babe who grows up mean but I'd do him anyway Vader Vader Vader**

**(oh, oh, oh)  
The darkside doesn't no, no (oh, oh, oh)  
But his Death star I would grow**

**Anakin's the one for me I think that its fair to say This Jedi is a hottie!  
Could invade me any day!**

**I know Star Wars isn't real How I wish that wasn't true Cause this Jedi is a hottie All my friends think so too**

**Cause this Jedi is a hottie Maybe...O-Bi-Wan he could hook me up?**

* * *

Anakin couldn't control all the emotions going through him at that point. He felt hatered for himself not being able to be happy about his wife being pregnant, horror that she was falling to her death and he was still aobut 20 feet away from her and confusion because he had no idea how he was going to get her into safty with out possibly hurting the baby. 

He could hear Padme screaming for him and he knew that she was crying of fear. But he also knew that she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her if he could stop it.

He was now about 15 feet away from Padme. He pressed his foot on the accelerator and now he was under Padme.

Padme now looked down to see Anakin and his speeder under her about 30 feet. He was standing up and had his arms out to catch her.

All of the sudden Padme heard a bang and saw a red light go past her. Was Palpatine shooting at her? Then all of the sudden like a spring rain the gun repeatedly went off.

She looked down again and was now about 20 feet about Anakin and she saw that his arm was bleeding.

She felt a horrible pain in her leg. **THUMP**. She landed in Anakins arms.

"Hurry up. He's shooting!"

"You don't think I know that? Hello...look at my arm!"

"Sorry. I think He shot my leg!"

Anakin turned the speeder around one hundred and eighty degrees and headed back to their apartment, trying to avoid gun shots.

Obi-Wan should still be there to help them. They needed to take Palpatine into custody..

They landed the speeder and jumped out.

Obi-Wan stood there in disbelief. "Padme?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get the son of a gun! My leg is bleeding, give me a break!" _(A/N: I know this sounds really corney but i couldn't think of anything!)_

Later that night after the arrested Palpatine Padme and Anakin were laying in bed together talking.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you want the baby?"

"Of course. I'm most likely going to be expelled from the Jedi order..."

"I love you Ani."

"I love you too."

* * *

6 months later. 

"ANAKIN!" Padme yelled from their room.

Anakin arived in a heavy breath, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fat! I can't fit in nearly any of this clothing!" Padme cried.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "You are not fat! Every woman looks like this when she's pregnant."

"So you're looking at other women? Is that why you won't touch me these days? Because you're looking at other women. Is it because I'm not THIN enough? Or is it because I look bad from no sleep?" She yelled.

"Padme, calm down! I am not looking at other women! I only have eyes for you. _(A/N: Isn't that a song or part of one? Ehh...it's cute!)_ You are not fat! You're perfect for me and I'm perfect for you. I gave up my profession for you. But you are the air I breathe and nothing could ever change that." Anakin said.

Padme felt like ripping his eyes out of their sockets. Who knew that wanting a kid so much would be such a pain? Now she felt like she had done something horrible. She started to cry.

"Why are you crying? What did I do? All I did was tell you that I love you." Anakin said in a rush trying to fix what he thought he had done to make Padme upset. It killed him when his love was sad. He lived for her and if she was upset, so was he, if she was sick, he would be to, when she is happy, he's happy as could be.

"I hate this! I blame you for crap you don't do and all I can do is complain! I hate it!" Padme cried. She really did hate putting Anakin through this but she truely didn't try it. "Ani you know I love you. Like I said, I can't control these!"

Anakin took her hand and sat on the bed, making her sit on his lap. He pushed a stray peice of hair out of her face, "It's not your fault. It's the hormones. I love you and you know that I wouldn't, no I couldn't be mad at you for long," Anakin said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Ani. I can't stand this though. I'm putting you through hell and I can't stop it," She said, kissing him back.

Anakin pressed his lips closer to hers and ran his tongue on the bottom of her lip.

Padme suddenly stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going my love?" Anakin asked, upset that she had left him in the middle of a pasionate moment. They hadn't been intimate or passionate since Padme was two months pregnant. Anakin always felt like he was hurting her.

"To take a shower..." She asked, hinting an eyebrow, "Care to join me?"

Anakin cocked his head to the side and a very sly smile crossed his face.

Padme started to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she poked her head out the side of the room and said, "Maybe you'll get lucky hon'."

Anakin jumped up and followed her. "When was the last time that we did this?" He asked, kissing her and pushing the straps of her gown down.

"One year, three months, 4 days and 16 hours," Padme said. She bit her lip and watched the expression on Anakins face. She loved how she could make him excited, to amazed so fast. She loved this man, and would do anything to prove it. She knew that he loved her and that made her even happier. There was usually never a moment, that she was sad around him, unless he had to leave her or hormones took control.

Anakins jaw dropped, "Down to the hour? You must really like it when we shower together."

"Don't think too much of it Anakin Skywalker. Your ego really doesn't need to be any higher then it already is," Padme giggled as she saw Anakins face darken. She kissed his cheek, "Aww hon' don't think of it as a bad thing. Well...yeah...it is a bad thing."

"Shh, just get in the shower," Anakin said getting in himself. He grabbed the soap and ran it down her back, rubbing it in nicely. "Like that my love?"

"Oh yes," Padme rolled her eyes and giggled. "Wash my hair will you?"

"Anything for you," He said, taking the shampoo and ran it through her wet hair. He massaged the roots of her hair.

After their shower Anakin grabbed a towel and dried Padme off, stopping at her growing belly to kiss it. He heard Padme moan and he continued kissing it and then kissing up to her neck. He kissed her collarbone and then stopped to suck on her neck.

"Anakin moan Skywalker, if you...moans leave a mark on...moans my neck, I will kill you!" Padme said in between moans of passion.

"Too late my love. And since when was my name Anakin Moan Skywalker?" Anakin said. He knew that he would have to pay for it. Or at least he thought so.

Padme playfully slapped him as she moaned again. "Ani, why do you torment me like this?" Anakin was driving her insane. She hadn't felt this way since the first time they had ever made love, on their wedding night.

Anakin still kissed up and down her collarbones, her jaw line, lightly on her lips and her cheeks. He ran his hands on her back. He felt the water from Padmes still wet hair run off his fingers.

Padme ran her hands over his strong, built chest. She loved the way that it felt. She felt so protected when she was around him. Well, why shouldn't she? He was a former Jedi. She knew that he missed being a Jedi, but he had chose her over that lifestyle, so what really could she say? Like Anakin had once told her, Obi-Wan didn't trust him. Even though they were close, and still were, he didn't trust him. Then he told the order about him and Padme.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to catch his lips. She yearned for his lips against hers, for him to be inside her, for him to just be near her, caring for her.

"You consider this tormenting?" Anakin asked, "I can show you tormenting."

Padme knew that she had said something wrong now. She knew that he was going to do something crazy now. But the thing that make her mad about that was he would still use the froce to help him. She could care less about the sex torture he did to her, but to the baby, he did. "Ani..."

"Shh...relax, I'm not going to hurt the baby. Promise you," Anakin said, looking deep into her eyes. "Come on, hold on, I'm taking you over to the bed."

Padme locked her arms around his neck and he put his arms under her knees and then behind her back, lifting her up and carring her to the bed.

Anakin laid her carefully on the bed and then opened the bedside desks' drawer.

Padme watched as Anakin pulled not one, not two, and not three, but four small silk scarves out of the drawer and handed them to her.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" She asked. He took one and then took one of her arms, trying it up. He took another one and then tied her leg to the bottom bed post. Then he did the same with the right side.

Padme flashed him one of her sexy smiles that she knew he loved when they were having a moment like this _(A/N: That's a song!)_ together.

Anakin got settled and placed himself in between Padme. "Ready love?"

"More then you know?" Padme said. As Anakin entered her she sighed of relief, feeling like a itch she could not scratch was now scratched. He now thrust his full lenght into her and she gasped then winced.

Anakin pulled away, "Did I hurt you?" He ran his hand on the side of cheek.

Padme tried to pull out of the restraints, but couldn't, "No, the baby kicked."

"Do you want me to take off the scarves?" He caringly asked her.

"No. I like them winks they make me feel powerless. You are the master when it come like that," Padme said.

Anakin smiled and kissed her lips and she greatfully bit his bottom lip.

The next morning Padme awoke and felt a strong pain in her arms. She looked next to her and Anakin was staring at her. She jumped a little. "You scared me."

"And you fell asleep on me."

"Really? I'm sorry hon'. But I can't really control when I fall asleep. I to-"

"You know, you have 72 eyelashes on the top lid of your right eye," Anakin said, kissing her cheek.

"Did you watch me the whole night?"

"Oh course. I don't fall asleep usually until you're peacefully sleeping. And last night, you were tossing and turning the whole night. Bad dream?"

"Actually, yes...the one I told you about before."

"Oh..." Anakin said remembering how she told him that she had dreamt of him dying, and her the one that killed him.

"But Ani, this time, I think I know why that happens."

**

* * *

I know, I know, CLIFFHANGERS ARE NOT NICE! But I couldn't help it. I wrote a lot. It's like 3 in the morning now. I've been working on it for a couple of days, on and off and today(and yesterday) it spent like 5 hours re-doing some of it, adding a lot of it and changing it. **

**thanks to all my peoples that review, and again i will say that i am too tired to get all the names. sorry!**

**_Lexi_**


End file.
